Misconceptions
by KenRik
Summary: ENDED. University AU. RyoSaku. Non-yaoi. Ryoma unwittingly becomes the gay best friend of a girl he'll later fall for.
1. three strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

**Story Update**: I've got 6 solid chapters so far. I have the confession scene and other random parts locked down, 12,088 words! So far, Tenipuri characters that will be making their appearances are Tachibana Ann, Osakada Tomoka, Kevin Smith, Kintarou Toyama, Eiji Kikumaru, Mizuki Hajime, and Yukimura Seiichi.

In which Ryoma unwittingly becomes the gay best friend. RyoSaku. Non-yaoi.

* * *

The convenience store's glass doors slid open and, in queue, a number of gleeful smiling employees greeted him in that high-pitched chorus. Faint bubbly jazz fluttered to his ears, solely intending to entice him in his short stay. Jingle bells rang in that cheerful holiday tune. And vibrantly colored signs shone and sparkled far as the eye could see.

But amidst the warm welcome, all of its pep and glitter made Ryoma cringe from where he stood.

As a university student determined to live the stretch of his four-year life as a typical run-off-the-mill dormer, relocating closer to campus grounds for accessibility and bumming out with his roommate, turned best friend, on those high Friday evenings, it was without question that evading crowds, nosy clerks, and long lines was never truly going to happen. The belief of the notion, though, was not entirely his own fault. After all, he has evaded it for almost a year with the misleading aide of a beloved family relative. Until that spiteful Sunday morning when that same sweet cousin knocked on his door, dropped a handful of bags into his unsuspecting arms, numbed and weakened by his newly awoken state, and told him that they were the last bags of groceries she'd ever bring him. She walked away soon after, not even bothering to give him a proper explanation for this sudden burden for the next three years that's befallen him.

He honestly thought he would graduate without ever going to a single large discount store, save the accepted buying of personal necessities, on a holiday weekend.

A large hand slapped him excitedly on his shoulder, sending Ryoma into a startle, instantly edging him from his reverie of disgust and supercilious scorn. The young man gritted as he turned to the glaring white gleam of his roommate's enormous grin.

And without another passing moment, he heard the dreaded words, "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

Misconceptions

* * *

I. Strike One

How hard was it to shop for a dinner for six? Ryoma stressed to himself. It alarmed him that they've been going aisle to aisle for over fifteen minutes now and have just gotten a small bottle of mustard in their large steel shopping cart. With Momoshiro mumbling to himself about whether he should buy the ketchup on his right hand or the ketchup on his left hand, Ryoma cautiously went on with the cart and left Momoshiro to his mutterings. And before the taller, friendlier student turned back to place his chosen ketchup into their shopping cart, his eyes involuntarily widened; a gasp escaping his lips. In front of him was a haughtily smirking Ryoma, encapsulating an aura that displayed pride over the heaping pile of produce and products now present in their once empty cart.

"How did you— What did you—"

Ryoma looked away, nothing less than proud; the smirk on his face never leaving him.

"Mada mada dane. (You've still got a long way to go.)"

Momoshiro thoughtlessly placed back the ketchup he's decided upon on the shelf and warily searched through the items Ryoma had placed in their cart. It was astounding, he thought, how Ryoma was able to get all the ingredients they needed so quickly amidst the crowd.

"Can we go now?"

"I…" Momoshiro started. His lips thinned as he pulled out a bottle of ranch dressing. "Damn, Ryoma."

"What?"

"This is expired."

"Oh." Ryoma's smirk wavered. "Let's just get a new one on the way."

Momoshiro's brow twitched.

"This can is dented. This can is dented _and _expired." Then, pulling another live one out. "And this brand is way too overpriced!" He continued to rummage through the heap. "Did you intentionally get every bad product there is in this store? This amount is enough to sue this place to hell!"

"What? It's not my fault. There was this pile that had everything we needed, was I supposed to let it pass?"

With that, Momoshiro slapped him on the head.

"YES!" Momo cried in agony. "That must've been the reject pile!" Rubbing his throbbing temple, he sighed, frustrated. "Go fetch us another cart."

Ryoma glared at Momoshiro.

The later replied with a stink eye. "Oh, get over yourself." Mumbled Momoshiro, turning back to get his ketchup and survey their shopping list.

Ryoma fumed as he went to get another cart. As he neared the entrance, where the empty bins and carts were stacked, the number of people dramatically increased. They flowed into the store like a massive wave in the ocean front. Looking to the rear, his brain signaled an alarm. A swarm of locusts (people) continued to rid the area of his ever needed carts. Determined not to be bested by this god-awful store, he made a beeline for the first cart he saw. The instant he managed to lock hold on a handle, a spotted, wrinkled hand did too.

Ryoma turned to meet the gaze of a kind-looking grandma. Clinging to her right was her young charge.

"Hn." He coughed. The chubby kid was pretty cute.

"Let go, bub." A deep, cracking voice caught him off guard. And before Ryoma knew it, a bony thing jabbed his rib and dug _deep_ before retracting. Ryoma could only look at the leaving hag with a facial expression nothing less than "what the fuck" as he rubbed his aching rib. It didn't take long before a throng of shoppers squeezed against him to get to the remaining carts.

"What happened to you?"

"Fought for my life, that's what." Ryoma told him venomously, angrily pushing the cart towards his friend.

"Woah, there." The taller one exclaimed, catching the straying vehicle. "What's gotten into you?"

Ryoma, red as he could be from fury, was hissing and fuming. There were wrinkles and marks on his clothes that weren't there before.

"I told you I didn't want to come here. I told you I was only made for small, 24-hour convenience stores!" He continued heaving. "Why do we even have to entertain people for Christmas?! Why can't it just be the two of us tonight like always?"

Ryoma continued glaring and heaving. His face was still flushed in anger. Momoshiro could only look at him with a dumbfounded expression evident on his face. It annoyed Ryoma even more.

Around a second after, Momoshiro fell into a pit of laughter.

"What?" Ryoma bit at him. Their shopping cart was gradually rolling away in between them. Momo took a moment before his laugh died down. The smile that greeted Ryoma as he turned to look at him was understanding and gentle. Placing his palm over his friend's shoulder, Momoshiro good-naturedly shook his head and told him,

"You may not see it, but this is better for us. It's healthier." Momo looked away, a faint blush touching his cheeks. "Besides, I have my reasons."

"Whatever." Ryoma was still scowling but his nerves were calmer. "But don't expect me to come with you to this cesspit next time."

"Sure, sure." His companion laughed.

"Ano," A voice interrupted their moment. The two young men turned their gazes to the auburn haired lady holding out a bag of lettuce. She had walked from behind the red-faced Ryoma. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but here, Momoshiro-san." She gave him a soft smile.

"Ah!" Momoshiro exclaimed, taking the bag. "Thanks a ton! Ryuzaki-san, right?" The girl nodded. "I'm impossible when it comes to vegetables." He scratched his head, embarrassed without knowing why. "I mean, which are fresh? Which are close to withering? Right? Right?" He laughed excessively.

A short lull made its appearance.

"Hai. (Yes.)" The lady agreed, trying to be polite. "Sometimes, without noticing, I buy produce that spoils within hours."

"Exactly!" Momoshiro continued to laugh. "Well, thanks for this!" He was grinning widely as he placed the bag into their empty cart and waved at the retreating girl.

When she passed by Ryoma, she picked up her basket and, looking up to find Ryoma's gaze, gave the handsome and stricken young man a light bow and a smile. He was taken off guard by the kindness in her expression.

"You two make a cute couple." She told him pleasantly, bidding them a final adieu with a raise of her grocery basket. Ryoma nodded involuntarily, trying to comply with her sweet temperament. His eyes idly turned to the lettuce Momoshiro placed in their cart. Then, with a sudden jab of realization, his neck shot to look at the girl, wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Check, check!" Momoshiro listed happily, ticking off items from their grocery list.

"Oi," Ryoma tapped his friend. "Did you hear what she said?"

Momoshiro turned to give Ryoma a quizzical expression.

"Why? Did she say something else?" Then he mused. "She just gave me the lettuce as you may have seen."

"No. I mean…" Ryoma took a moment. And decided against telling Momo. Maybe he heard her wrong. It didn't matter, he thought. He'd never see her again anyway.

* * *

II. Strike Two

"Okay. I got to admit. That smells good." Ryoma mentions as he walked past with a clean white towel draped over his shoulder. The aroma of charred meat filled their small apartment as Momoshiro flipped his burgers with a huge grin on his face.

"See, wasn't the trip to the store worth it?"

Ryoma cringed at the recollection from earlier that day.

"We'll see." He said vehemently before disappearing behind the bathroom door. After a while of giddy whistling from Momoshiro, a few slams and a loud thud from the washroom got him rushing to the bathroom, rapping on the door.

"Oi! What happened?"

The door flew open, revealing a satanic face.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"What now?" Momo groaned, stepping back and throwing his arms in disbelief. "I swear Ryoma, are you on your monthly period or something?"

A flying shampoo bottle hit Momoshiro square on the face.

"You got damn shampoo all over the shower, you moron!" Ryoma was red in anger again. His upper body skin glistened from the stray amounts of shampoo. And one of his hands was gripping onto the white towel hanging on his hips. "First the damn store—"

"But that was your fault! _You_ got the pile of rejects!"

"Then you made me stand with most of the bags on the commute home!"

"There were no more seats! What was I supposed to do? Make the old woman stand for you?!"

"Then now, you spill the shampoo ALL OVER the goddamn floor— making me slip and fall!"

Ryoma was inching closer to him, wearing a look that was meant to kill.

"I was going to clean it up, I swear!" Momo held his hands up in caution, carefully taking steps away from the enraged animal in the form of his emotionally unstable roommate.

"Too late." Ryoma gritted with venom dripping from his words before pouncing on Momoshiro. The taller one could swear he heard the deep and sharp hunting roar of a lion escape from Ryoma's lips. Luckily, given his above average body coordination, Momoshiro successfully evaded the attack and now found himself running around their small apartment, holding up his grilling spatula and screaming "Bloody murder! Bloody murder!"

"Damn, Ryoma!" Momoshiro gave a desperate cry. He felt as though the chase was going on for too long. They only had about three hours left before their guests arrived. "Just let it go!"

"Fuck you!"

With that, Momoshiro placed no thought; simply acting on impulse. Bringing his arm up in a quick and fluid motion, he threw his charred grilling spatula at Ryoma and succeeded in squarely hitting the younger boy on the shoulder. The hit left a small cut coupled with stray pecks of charcoal ashes.

In that moment, Momo saw the transformation of Ryoma. He just needed to get a glimpse of the guy's reddening eyes to make the alarms in his head go off, warning him with the utmost urgency, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE.

So he did.

It felt as if the world was spinning slower that moment Momoshiro tried to speed away towards the door leading to the hallway outside. It was as if everything was in slow motion. And the door was suddenly light years away. In that instant, he could only hear his beating heart and his ragged breath, all thumping and beating in that slow, resounding manner it did in action movies, as his blood surged throughout his body in that rush of adrenaline.

Unfortunately for him, it was the same for Ryoma. Only, Ryoma didn't need to unlock and twist the door knob to get to where— or who he wanted.

As the chains fell, as the hinges clicked, and as the light from the afternoon sun streamed into their apartment, Momoshiro's heart slowly lifted. Sweet freedom was so close he could taste it.

Unfortunately again, Ryoma was closer. And with an "Oomph!" the young man pounced onto Momoshiro, causing the latter to push open the door with his noggin in a resounding thud, and a second thud when he fell on the cold concrete with Ryoma's weight on top of him. They were so close Ryoma delighted himself with the sound of Momoshiro's breath leaving him in a long, painful wheeze.

"You got enough." Ryoma smirked amidst his wet frayed hair, bleeding shoulder, and aching back and bum.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ryoma craned his neck towards the sound in impulse. Beneath him, Momoshiro could only manage to try to look at the source of the cry.

"Kyaaa!" A high-pitched scream shrieked in the longest and loudest manner Ryoma had ever hoped to hear. "Were you two doing it?!"

Huh?

The shriek resumed.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Will you shut up?!" Ryoma finally yelled. He placed a palm on the concrete and shifted some weight off the dead-panning Momo.

The girl before them was red with scandal. She approached them with her light hazel hair bouncing on her small shoulders and leaned closer, bringing her mischievous grin to better view.

"Were you guys doing it?" Her eyes could barely be seen given her wide, wide cheeky grin. "I so knew you guys were gay."

"WHAT?"

Ryoma bolted off Momoshiro as if he was lava. On the floor, his tall friend was half-conscious, too busy muttering prayers to a number of gods to notice the road Ryoma was crashing from for them.

"We're not damn gay!"

"Okay." She winked. "You're not gay." She winked again.

"Seriously! Damn it! We're not!"

The girl looked unfazed.

"Exactly." She cheekily smiled at him. "You're not." And winked again.

"Fucking hell." Ryoma groaned, not knowing what to do. The day has been a complete failure. "We're not gay." He repeated tiredly. He felt as if he could almost cry from all the frustrations that happened that day.

The girl, their neighbor, glared at him.

"I don't understand why you don't trust me!" She yelled at him. "What about me doesn't look trustworthy?! What?!" She continued to scream.

Ryoma rubbed his aching temple.

"I didn't say you weren't trustworthy." Ryoma gritted, trying to keep his tone down. Because apparently, the louder he told her off, the louder she'd get. "I said we weren't gay."

"Exactly!" She still yelled, albeit less deafening. "That's why I said I understood!"

"Then what was all the winking for?!" Ryoma couldn't help but explode. "It was damn confusing!"

"Oh, I see." The girl suddenly realized. "You're confused." Then she looked up at him with a serious look. "So, you're bi?"

Ryoma smacked his head. There was no getting through to this idiot.

"Hey, what's that smell?" She commented after a while.

"What smell?" Ryoma muttered, suddenly conscious of the air.

"It's like something's burning."

"Shit!" Ryoma cried. He kicked Momo and told him quickly. "Wake up!"

"Huh…?" Momo groggily looked up. Ryoma gave him another nudge.

"Your damn burgers are burning!"

"WHAT?!" In an instant, Momoshiro sprung up. The rush caused him to lose balance and fall back on his butt. Nevertheless, he got up again not a moment later and ran to his precious stove. Ryoma and their neighbor rushed in suit.

"SHIT!" The three of their cried at the amount of smoke surfacing from the grill by their balcony.

Momoshiro couldn't help but fall on his knees in anguish at the sight of his burnt buns and burgers. Ryoma, on the other hand, struggled with the fire extinguisher and hosed down the flames.

"WHAT NOW?!" Momoshiro cried to the gods he's been praying to in infinite sorrow and anguish. "WHAT NOW?!"

Behind him, Ryoma let out a loud sigh as he fell on a seat, exhausted. His friend continue crying where he knelt.

Maybe, he thought. He'd just sleep off this cursed day. Absolutely nothing was going right. And it seemed as though it would continue that way till the dawn of the next day.

With the two young men drowning in their individual cesspits of void and depression, the uninvited guest stood idly by with a gleeful smile on her astoundingly cheeky face, her quick, sharp eyes surveying the immediate vicinity to feed her year-long pent up curiosity.

Then, good-naturedly, she spoke up with sugar in her tone.

"So, what are you guys doing this Christmas Eve?"

A pair of glaring eyes and a pair of tearful ones turned to face her. Both were under the notion that, given the sorry state of their apartment, the answer was obvious.

Christmas, for Ryoma and Momo, was cancelled.

The girl just laughed at their grim faces.

"Oh, come on, guys! You're gay! Act it!" She exclaimed like a bubble of optimism and energy. "Why don't you guys spend Christmas Eve with me over at my place?" She then added. "There'll be food!"

Momo tapped Ryoma innocently, "Did she say, gay?"

Ryoma sighed, not at all intending to entertain his roommate. "I wouldn't mind some hot soup." He mused. He looked at the girl and found her still holding that preppy grin.

"But what about our guests?" Momo asked, more hopeful now than grieving. He was seated English Indian style on their wooden floor. The girl before them raised her brow in confusion.

"We were supposed to entertain guests," Ryoma glanced at the clock. "In about two hours."

"How many?" Her eyes looked calculating.

"Four. That makes six if you include us."

"Oh." She perked up. "It's alright I guess. But then I'll have to ask my friend to bring more food, I think."

"No need. We can just order."

"Then that settles it." She grinned. Then only realizing it, "Damn! Sorry, I'm Osakada Tomoka, by the way."

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma raised his hand nonchalantly.

"Momoshiro Takeshi." Momo was finally smiling again.

"Anyway, I'll see you in two hours." She said. "You guys go get ready." Then stopping, "Actually," Her eyes settling on Ryoma's abs. "You can stay in that, Echizen-san."

Ryoma flushed red.

"What?" He bit out, embarrassed, suddenly realizing he's been half-naked all along.

"Come on." Tomoka rolled her eyes. "I've never met such prude gay men in my life!" She cried indignantly before leaving.

Beside him, Momoshiro poked Ryoma. "Is it just me or did she just say we're gay, again?"

Ryoma shook his head coolly, "You're just hearing things," before getting up and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

* * *

III. Strike Three

"Ne, Tomo-chan, I have to use your stove for the soup." Sakuno said as she walked into Tomoka's apartment with a large pot of soup in her arms. Behind her, Tomoka quickly chained her door. "You said you wanted some, right?" the newcomer laughed as she turned to her friend. "Although I never pegged you for a," turning her neck towards the kitchen, "Pumpkin soup eater…" and found herself almost bumping into the arm of a taller man. In an instant, her hold on the pot slipped. She frantically tried to keep her hold, succeeding, only to find another pair of hands supporting her pot with hers.

She slowly looked up from the pot on her hands and found a pair of hazel eyes mirroring her astonishment. She must have been staring for a while because the face in front of her raised a questioning brow.

Suddenly aware of herself, that she was staring into the mesmerizing eyes of the most handsome face she's probably encountered, Sakuno recklessly straightened herself, fully forgetting about the presence of the pot in their arms and sent it trembling, aching to fall. It would have fallen had not Ryoma kept his hands and sanity in check. His vigilance could be taken from the fact that he really _wanted_ that soup.

"Gomen. (Sorry.)" She whispered with a blush.

Ryoma seemed amused and helped her with the pot of his soup.

"Anyway, the others will be arriving soon." Tomoka said from the kitchen. "So be a dear, Echizen-san, and order some chicken and pizzas."

Ryoma glared automatically. Since earlier, it's been his go to response every time the crass girl opened her mouth.

"Just to be clear, we're splitting the bill, right?"

Tomoka's head popped from the opening. Her mouth was pursed into a thin line.

"I don't see you hosting a party for a bunch of strangers out of the goodness of your heart, now do I?"

"Whatever." Ryoma gritted as he dialed, walking towards the living room where Momo was. He had a feeling his wallet would be empty even before Christmas morning.

Left by her pot of boiling soup, Sakuno laughed, turning to her friend with an excited grin.

"I can't believe it." Tomoka squealed. Momoshiro was busy lying on her living room couches, bored as he waited idly for their guests and food. Ryoma was busy haggling with the fast food employee on his phone over the Christmas promos available. "I'm finally friends with them! You don't know how happy this makes me, Sakuno! I've been waiting for this moment for nearly a year! They're the most elusive bunch, you know?"

Sakuno could only laugh at her friend.

"I met them earlier today, Tomo!" She said. "They were so cute! Having a lover's spat over groceries."

"Oh god! That makes me want to force myself into this impending friendship even more!" Tomoka said excitedly. "And guess what!" She giggled maniacally. Then, leaning closer to Sakuno, said in the most scandalous voice she could muster, "I caught them doing _it_ earlier."

The girl in front of her visibly choked.

"Wha-what?" Sakuno was beet red.

"You know!" Tomoka cried, frustrated at the naivety of her dearest friend. "This!" She exclaimed, tapping both the tips of her index fingers together repeatedly.

Without warning, Ryoma walked in. Tomoka instantly dropped her hands to the side and grinned sheepishly at him. The young man raised a wary brow at her. He turned to Sakuno and found her openly avoiding his gaze and flushed red.

The young man raised a brow at her as well. Then he shrugged and went on to check the soup when no one spoke up.

"So, you're the one who asked for pumpkin soup." Sakuno inferred, walking up beside him after a while. Her cheeks were still flushed. And her nerves were slightly shaken. Nonetheless, she then handed him a spoon to taste. "Ne, Echizen-san." She started when a thought crossed her mind.

"Hmm?" Ryoma hummed in question.

"How long have you and Momoshiro-kun been going out?"

Ryoma almost fell back from her question.

"What?" He blurted out. "We aren't going out." Then hastily added, flushing. "And we're not gay!"

Sakuno's brow furrowed. She eyed him warily, not believing him in the slightest.

He must be embarrassed, she decided. Before long, Momoshiro came in, excitedly.

"They're here!"

"Wasn't your apartment 458, Momoshiro?" A red-haired lady wearing a white fur coat commented as she removed her mittens and entered the apartment.

"It's actually my place." Tomoka smiled pleasantly at them, offering her hand in warm welcome. By the corner, Ryoma looked on in astonishment, commending her for having a civil disposition after all. "I'm Osakada Tomoka, their saving grace."

"Tachibana Ann." The lady shook her hand with an intrigued smile. Behind her came Oishi and his girlfriend, Momoko, and Kintarou who was busy removing his shoes. "What a lovely place."

Tomoka grinned at this.

"Thanks! It's small but its home."

"KOSHIMAE!"

Tomoka raised a brow at the figure that sped past her from the door to her living room.

"Fuck." Sakuno heard Ryoma curse beside her. He had no idea the inappropriate red-haired overly energetic young man was part of the guest list. Damn Momo for not telling him. And damn him for not asking.

"Merry Christmas, Koshimae!" Kintarou yelled in enthusiasm. Then, without warning, he placed his hands on the sides of Ryoma's head before smashing his lips onto a reddening and reluctant Ryoma. And as Kintarou pulled him in, the poor young man's eyes were drawn by the sudden lapse of Sakuno's expression, the girl who, without knowing him, decidedly thought he was a gay man, from her resting smile to the sudden shock filling her widening eyes. When he was sure that Kintarou's kiss sealed whatever rubbish the girl believed about his gender, he surrendered, thinking to himself, fuck this day.

The moment Kintarou pulled away, while Ryoma's vision swayed in a daze, he turned to the pretty young lady with wide hazel eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" He greeted with a full grin. And just as Sakuno was about to greet back, he placed his evil hands on the back of her head and pulled her in for a long kiss as well. Before long, the kissing devil smacked the lips of the four people originally in the room.

"What country did you pick him out of?" Tomoka uttered distastefully to Ryoma as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ryoma didn't answer. The glum young man was still busy focusing on how this day was a tragedy. "Anyway, you and your roommate make a better couple." She then proceeded to pat his back. "You don't need two partners to make you happy, you know."

Ryoma shook his head. Too tired to care anymore.

Around ten to eleven, the gang was settled around the table, laughing and toasting to a number of things. Some were already tipsier than others. And some were named Momoshiro Takeshi.

"So," he grinned, his cheeks pink from all the alcohol. "I've spent nearly two years here. How come I've never once seen the both of you in campus?"

"Maybe different buildings?" Ann suggested with a shrug off her shoulders. "I'm from Pharmaceutical Sciences."

"Faculty of Medicine." Tomoka raised her hand.

"Same." Sakuno continued.

"Economics." Momoko grinned, sipping her beer bottle.

"Engineering." Momoshiro answered for the remaining four with a grin.

"Boys." Ann rolled her eyes, then quirkily smiling. The other girls laughed at this while the rest of the guys could only give out knowing grimaces. Momo copied the girls' laughter tauntingly, causing Ann to hit him playfully over the head. This only caused Momo to laugh even more. And before they knew it, he was leaning in and giving Ann a lengthy kiss.

Sakuno and Tomoka's eyes both widened as they turned to each other in jaw-dropping shock. Then, they turned to Ryoma who was casually sipping on his drink.

'Is he not seeing this?' Tomoka expressively mouthed to Sakuno.

'I know!' Sakuno's eyes said.

"It was a big mistake," Oishi started after a while. He was nursing his beer. His eyes were glassy as he stared idly at the tip of the bottle.

"What was?"

"Engineering." He laughed bitterly. "God, when you make it to your third year. Prepare to die."

"Good for you, you still have Momoko then." Ryoma smirked.

"Yes." Momoko laughed, patting Oishi's chest to remind him. "He's very lucky to have me."

"Mind you, get whatever you can before you reach where I am. God knows you won't have any time after if you want to graduate."

At this, Sakuno's eyes wandered from Ryoma to the intertwined hands of Momoshiro and Ann, saddened at the thought of her acquaintance's heartache. Oddly enough, she felt a certain connection with the young man. She has loved after all and could only sympathize. And for a gay man, she knew it was tougher. She believed they love stronger, and longer, than most people. She made a promise to herself then, that before Ryoma got to his third year, he'd have his other half.

At around twelve in the morning, the group ended their little gathering and all decided to walk their guests to the station. Ryoma was walking alongside an ecstatic Kintarou who told him all about his upcoming trip to Sweden for an exchange program. The young man's face was red with enthusiasm. Then, before Ryoma knew what was happening, suddenly realizing they stopped by a bakery, his friends started singing to him 'Happy Birthday!'

Not at all liking the attention, and realizing Kintarou had just successfully diverted his attention long enough for the gang's plan to commence, Ryoma quickly joined in the song, faking not knowing whose birthday it was. His voice was unsure. And his eyes were wary of the cake making its way to him. His friends only laughed as they continued singing, walking closer and closer to him with the lit cake. Ryoma cautiously backed off, his voice fading away. He flushed with embarrassment as a couple of customers looked on.

"Just blow out the candles, will you!" Momoshiro laughed, holding out the cake next to Ryoma's face. In the dark, moonlit night, Ryoma's handsome features were outlined by the fire from his birthday candles. It was snowing then, but oddly enough, Ryoma was at his warmest.

With that, not really wishing for anything, he gave in and blew out his nineteenth birthday's candles.

"Kanpai! (Cheers!)" Eiji cheered. In queue, party poppers went off, spitting out glitter and colorful streamers. A flash went out from Momoko's DSLR, forever capturing the moment.

"So," Momoshiro urged on. "What do you have to say?" He laughed. "Surprised you, didn't we?"

"I got to give you credit." He honestly told them. "I never expected this. I forgot about my birthday myself." He glanced at his watch. He seemed impatient, as if unhappy with the stunt they pulled. "Only, you're a few minutes late. It's the 25th already." Then shook his head. "You guys still have a long way to go." He said indifferently with a matching shrug, turning away and continuing towards the station. Not even bothering to check if they were following him.

Behind, his friends looked at each other in concern, afraid they did something wrong.

Then, Ryoma turned back to them, finally showing them a large grin.

"Are we eating that cake or what?" He laughed, completely teasing them successfully. At this, Momoshiro, Eiji, and Kintarou yelled curses at him before jumping on top of him, all laughing. Before long, Eiji had a snowball in hand and instantly whipped Ryoma with it, starting a juvenile snowball fight. Laughing, Ann ran after the four with the cake in front of her.

"What about the cake?" She called out to them, ducking as a snowball flew past. Tomoka was behind her, forming a snowball herself to join in the fun. Momoko was busy taking as much pictures as she could click. Then, turning to the auburn-haired girl beside her, asked with a large grin,

"Let's take a selfie, ne?"

Sakuno nodded happily. A veteran in taking selfies, Momoko tilted her camera and formed a peace sign with her free hand, taking two quick shots before running down the slope to where the others were. Sakuno stayed still where she was, digesting it all. It's been a while since she's been with such a childish and rowdy crowd— basically, what people called clean fun.

Before long, a snowball squarely hit her on the face. Down the slope, Oishi froze and reddened, unintentionally hitting her where it did. Sakuno shook the flakes off her face, grinned, and ran towards them, pushing Oishi down in a tackle.

When their game died down, with everyone lying on the snow, exhausted, Sakuno walked up to Ryoma.

"Ne, Echizen-kun." She started in a laugh, falling next to him in a ragged huff. The young man looked at her in a mix of shock and amusement. "What do you think about a blind date?"

"Blind date?"

"I mean, how about I set you up with a friend?" She flashed him one of her smiles. Her face was glowing from the exercise. "I just know you two would hit it off."

Without really thinking about it, Ryoma nodded, utterly and fully forgetting he was a homosexual in her eyes. "Sure." He said, shrugging, and fell on the snow behind him.

"And happy birthday, ne?"

Ryoma looked up at her and found her looking down at him with a hauntingly captivating smile. She then looked away, laughing at a joke Tomoka had just said. Still, Ryoma's gaze found itself glued to her. And as he would later learn, his eyes would develop the habit of searching for her everywhere.

* * *

TBC.


	2. a date, a plan, a realization

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Uploading quickly cause I want to you to reach the saucy parts already.

* * *

Misconceptions

a date, a plan, and a realization

* * *

"Mamma mia!" Tomoka commented, biting on her lip hungrily after seeing him the moment she stepped out of her apartment. Behind her, the lock on her door clicked shut. "And where are we headed off to this lovely evening?"

Ryoma glared at her.

"Can you stop harassing me?" Ryoma told her off. "I'm not interested and I never will."

"Oh, please." Tomoka groaned. "You think I don't know? Anyway, have fun on your date." Then looking at his entire outfit once more, said. "And if you'll be bringing him home," She raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Don't make a lot of noise, okay?"

Ryoma glared at her, quick on the catch.

"Did you just say, _him_?"

Totally missing the other, graver, insinuation.

Tomoka blushed and winked before rushing down the staircase. Ryoma cursed, quickly locking his door, and ran after the annoying girl.

"Oi! What did you just say?" He caught her by her jacket. "You guys still think we're gay?"

"No!" Tomoka yelled at him, her face pink, shoving his hold off her beloved purple coat. "Of course not!"

"Good." Ryoma said, finally straightening out. "Well, ja. (Bye.)" He bade her a good night, leaving first with his hands in his coat pockets. Behind him, Tomoka huffed indignantly.

"I mean, Momo sure isn't gay." She grumbled to herself before walking on.

When Ryoma reached the restaurant, he looked around as he removed his dark grey winter coat. In that second he did, the sweet scent of fine wine filled his senses. And the soft tune of haunting blues eased his nerves. Compared to the grocery store the other day, this quaint establishment was more his speed.

Behind him, the bell by the door lightly rang. Ryoma glanced and found himself staring at a pair of large hazel eyes.

"Echizen-kun." Sakuno breathed out in surprise. She had just gotten in. And for a moment, their gaze lingered. Ryoma couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his cool exterior when Sakuno softly giggled. "You have snow on your hair." She told him, reaching out to brush off the specks of snow from his ebony hair. The handsome young man mirrored her movements and reached overhead, aiming to ward off the unwanted water. And as Sakuno brought down her hand, with their gazes locked, the tips of their fingers lightly brushed against each other.

That exact moment led Ryoma to hope that, even with just the slightest probability, Sakuno had set him up with herself.

"Damn, Sakuno. You hit the mother lode." A voice suddenly cashed in from behind them. Sakuno had stepped away and looked away as her cheeks started to color.

Ryoma turned his head to the newcomer. He raised a brow as a frivolous and haughty smirk greeted him.

"Lovely to see you." The man bowed, sending Ryoma a flirtatious wink as he took off his coat. This time, it was Ryoma's turn to back off. He turned to look at Sakuno, hoping to find an explanation. "I'm Mizuki Hajime." The man with the purplish eyes continued. "Your date."

Ryoma looked back from Sakuno to Mizuki, waiting for them to say it was a joke. But they gave him nothing. And it alarmed him.

"A table for three?"

Mizuki and Sakuno laughed. And Ryoma couldn't ponder why.

"Only two." Sakuno answered brightly for them. Then, she turned to Mizuki, giddily saying, "Remember what we talked about. Don't chase him off, okay?" She told him jokingly before turning to Ryoma. "I'll go on ahead. Konbanwa, Echizen-kun! (Good evening, Echizen-kun!) Have a good time."

Before Ryoma knew it, he was standing by a table with an expecting look from what Sakuno had apparently left behind for him, something she genuinely thought he was interested in, a gay man.

"Sit! Sit!" His date urged.

Honestly, Ryoma didn't know if he was going to comply. At present, he was frozen shock.

"Sitttt!" The man continued to whine, forcefully pulling him to his seat. "So tell me," Mizuki started, staring right into Ryoma's eyes and giddily leaning closer from his seat. "How many men have you been with?"

Ryoma choked.

"Come on, don't be shy!" He pressed on.

"Sorry," Ryoma started out, trying his best not to wheeze. "I don't have anything against the gays, but… I am not gay."

Mizuki continued to laugh, confusing him. Although, at this point, Ryoma already forgot what it felt to understand what was happening.

"Of course you're not!" He waved off as if it was common sense.

"Really?" Ryoma mumbled forlorn, sinking into his seat. "Then why did you—"

"Oh, please! From the moment we walked over here, I could tell you were as straight as an arrow." He laughed. "For one, your hair, no gay man has ghastly hair like that. And the way you walked with that god-awful slouch. No." He pointed his straw at him. "You are definitely not gay. Besides, would you take it against me for checking?"

"Thanks." Ryoma grumbled. Mizuki's sharp eyes softened. The older, thinner man gave him a small understanding smile. Then, reaching out to pat his hand, he said ever so sweetly.

"Why don't you tell Mizuki-chan what's bothering you?"

Ryoma sighed, took a moment, and suspiciously glanced at Mizuki before telling him everything. By the time he was done, the man was laughing his ass off like a hyena.

"It's not that funny, you know." Ryoma gritted.

"Au contraire! (On the contrary!)" The man continued laughing. Behind him, a waiter was about to refill his wine glass when Ryoma gave him a glare.

"No more wine for him tonight." He told him sternly.

"I mean, you can't blame them for thinking that way!" He laughed. "How much of a spaz do you have to be?"

Spaz? _Spaz_? Ryoma's never been called a spaz his whole life.

"Who're you calling a _spaz_?"

"So? What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you want to do?'"

"I mean, do you want to stay a gay man in their eyes or not?"

Ryoma deadpanned.

"I don't know." Ryoma bit at him sarcastically. "Straight's too boring. I think I'd rather be diagonal!"

"Mind saying that again?" Mizuki snapped. "I don't speak 'I'm a straight man who people think is gay!" Ryoma cringed. "You know, this whole night has been a disaster for me too!" Mizuki cried, enraged by Ryoma's unworkable attitude. "I was expecting sex tonight, you know?!" He kept at it. "And here I am offering my assistance so kindly! Why don't I just let you fuck yourself up even more?!"

"Damn." Ryoma groaned. "Sorry. Sorry."

Mizuki rolled his eyes at him, sassily shaking his body to get rid of the bad vibes.

"So, you said straight, right?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Well," Mizuki's tongue rolled to a stop. Then, leaning closer to Ryoma, told him in a dramatically hushed voice. "Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent."

"Fine." Mizuki sighed. "If you never want to see Sakuno again, be my guest. Be straight."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh?" Mizuki mouthed. "So, I'm guessing you haven't been friends that long? Well, here's the scoop: Sakuno never goes out with guys or has any guy friends."

"You're joking."

"Fine, believe what you want to believe." Mizuki rolled his eyes yet again before sipping his martini. "Only, I've known her for about a year now, compared to your— how long did you say it was?"

"I didn't." Ryoma frowned. Then added, "Five days."

At this, Mizuki raised his brows suggestively at him.

Point taken, Ryoma thought. "So what? You're saying I should lie to them about my gender if I want to stay friends with them?"

"Well, if you like Sakuno, then, by all means." Mizuki giggled. "This'll be more fun anyway. You get to be around her 24/7. And you get to ward away all possible suitors."

Ryoma's brow furrowed.

"Think about it like a cup half-full type of thing. I mean, you've known her for just five days right?" Ryoma nodded. "Do you think you're in a place where you like her enough to lie?"

"I don't know." Ryoma shrugged. "I've just met her."

"Exactly! You're in that sweet spot where, if this goes to shit, it won't matter because she means nothing to you, but if you find out you actually like her, good news! You're already good friends!"

Ryoma nodded again, seeing his point.

"But I don't get it."

"What is it, lemoncakes?" Mizuki cooed.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ryoma just had to ask. After all, who was Sakuno to him? And who was he to her? Surely not much has blossomed from a five-day acquaintanceship. "We're not even friends... I think."

Mizuki shook his pretty little head and gave him an all-knowing smile.

"Because you will be. Even more than that." He pointed to his own grey eyes, meaning his foresight. "I see."

Ryoma didn't know if he found the man astonishing or odd.

"Now, you just have to decide whether or not you like her enough, at this moment, to lie." His companion told him quirkily. Then, he bit his lip at him and winked. "So, with that said and done," He leaned closer, whispering, "Want to have gay sex with me?"

With that, Ryoma took it as a queue to leave.

Mizuki laughed then turned to the nearest waiter, grabbing him by the collar and brought him next to his lips.

"Two more margaritas, babe." He winked and continued sipping happily on his drink.

"You're leaving alone?"

Ryoma jumped in a start when Sakuno suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Has she been waiting for them all this time? He thought in passing.

"I take it didn't go well?" She inferred with a frown.

Ryoma shook his head, not really knowing what to tell her after his discussion with Mizuki. Beside him, Sakuno sighed. Then, she looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry." She patted him on the back gently. "We'll find someone for you soon enough."

As they walked to the subway station, Ryoma contemplated on what Mizuki said. The winter air was cool. And the night lights around them hazed as his gaze focused and lingered on Sakuno. If everything the man said was true, then whatever this relationship was with the pretty girl truly was headed somewhere. He didn't know if he really fancied Sakuno but he was sure he didn't want to lose the chance until he found out.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with a little white lie.

* * *

TBC.

**To my lovely readers** - I can't reply to your kind reviews even though I really want to, one by one, because I'm placing priority on my classes. duh. haha either way, I just want to say thanks so much. Especially to those who take time to review my work. I'm always on a hiatus that's why this just shows how much I'm having fun with this story I'm writing. Haha! And your words mean so much to me. When I read a review, it's like a short break from books, papers, and meetings. So thanks a ton! After all, the reason I post stories on this website is because I want to reach out to my fellow PoT and RyoSaku fans. So I hope you keep supporting this story. And on my end, I will surely deliver.

Thanks again for the support! Love love!


	3. chicks before dicks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Misconceptions

chicks before dicks

* * *

Tomoka looked up from her thick textbook after what seemed like hours to scowl at Sakuno. She chucked her eraser at her dazed friend, reprimanding her,

"Focus!"

Sakuno reddened, nodding profusely. Turning back to her book, her brows furrowed in determination. But after a while of just staring, she looked away to sigh. Nothing was getting through to her. And with the final examinations coming up soon, she had to make amends.

"Where are you going?" Her best friend cried when Sakuno stood up. "Aren't you going to study?"

"I can't focus." She sighed. "I just need to settle something, quick."

Tomoka looked at her suspiciously before nodding. "Fine," and continued to bury her nose into her book. Piled beside her was five more texts as thick as the first, every single one of them with post-it notes protruding from its edges.

Sakuno walked across campus buildings with her books leaning on her hips. If she remembered correctly, Ryoma's classes would be ending soon. With a rhythm to her feet, she ascended the floors of the Engineering Building 1, determined to ask Ryoma out for coffee. She figured they both needed some anyway.

"Oi, Echizen!" A pale bespectacled young man called out from the door. "A girl wants to see you!"

Ryoma frowned as he tore away from the metallic model in front of him. He was wearing protective goggles and a white lab coat over his clothes. And he was currently squatting on the floor; and has been for the last ten minutes.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Gomen (Sorry), Ryuzaki-san. He's busy." His classmate said for him. Hearing her name made Ryoma's nerves jolt. Dropping his clipboard and pen, he got up and fell on the frame of the door. Behind him, his team continued working on their project.

"Don't you have a phone, Ryuzaki?" was the first thing he told her, shaking his head. He had slipped his goggles over his head, causing his ebony hair to stand in a haphazard mess Mizuki would cry over.

"Sorry." Sakuno laughed. "It didn't occur to me. I didn't exactly plan this visit."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had time for coffee." She looked past his shoulders to find a group of busy engineering students. "But it's alright. You look busy."

Ryoma followed her gaze.

"Yeah. It's our final stretch. Big presentation's next week." Then he added, on the top of his head. "Don't you have your exams?"

Sakuno blushed, embarrassed. It was rather obvious she was wasting his, and her, precious time. Students of top universities barely had it already.

"I do. But then," She flushed more so. "I can't stop thinking about the other night with Mizuki." Her eyes were sad and apologetic. "I can't help but blame myself for having him lead you on."

At this, the alarms on Ryoma's head went off. In an instant, he placed his hands over her shoulders and lightly pushed Sakuno away from the classroom filled with his nosy friends.

"That's why, I wanted to clear my conscience by treating you out to coffee. And well, I was hoping to get to know you better." Then she added. "For future reference."

"Fine." Ryoma ran a nervous hand through his hair, forgetting about his goggles. The pair fell on the floor with a light smack. And as if nothing, Ryoma swooped down in an instant to retrieve it. "Whatever. I can make time for coffee." He hastily told her.

Then, someone from the room shouted.

"If you're ditching, you better buy everyone a round of coffee, Echizen!" Several other voices seconded this motion, leaving Ryoma with no choice but to excuse himself from Sakuno for a while as he jotted down the orders of his teammates. Sakuno waited by the door and watched them, laughing.

"It's been a while, ne?"

Ryoma nodded. Their coffees, one black and one sweet, grew cold on their table. For a moment, not a word passed between them. And it rather ticked the prodigy off.

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll be leaving." He said abruptly, pulling out of his seat. Sakuno instantly slammed her hands over his, and implored,

"Wait!"

"What?" Ryoma glared at her. "You do realize you weren't talking, right?"

Sakuno flushed, then sighed.

"Gomen. (Sorry.)"

"So, what is this all about?"

The pretty girl with the eye bags batted her lashes, then turned to him with a smile that sent Ryoma's irked nerves spiraling away.

"I just wanted for us to be a team, you know." She told him honestly, looking away as she held on to his hands. "I'd help you out with your love life, you'd help me out with mine. I know I seem to be forcing things but," She now turned to him with this mirth in her eyes. "I'm rarely selfish. I promise. It'll just be this one time."

Ryoma raised a brow, asking, "Why?" with the most genuine expression of absolute wonder. After all, just… why?

"Give me one last chance to get you a perfect match." Sakuno said sincerely. "Let me help you out."

At that point, Ryoma was suddenly gazing at the crossroads of his life. Remembering his discussion with Mizuki nights before, he found himself at the point where he had to nail down his decision. The girls eyes before him were expectant. And as she waited for his answer, he found himself evaluating their relationship. If it ended today, he thought, would he mind? Returning to those nights before, at the restaurant with the serene atmosphere, in front of a man who seemingly knew all, Ryoma decided he should've asked the quirky man about the future he saw. About its depth, about its length. How could someone tell if another would mean far greater than what they've initially imagined?

Before long, the words decided by itself and slipped through his lips.

"So, what do you need to know?" He said as if the most natural thing in the world. The light that shone in the hazel eyes of the girl before him was enough to confirm his decision for him. He'd have to lie from now on, he carefully told himself.

Why don't we do twenty questions? I ask you a question, then you ask me one. That way we'll both know more about the other." Sakuno sipped her drink. "I'll start." She smiled at him. "Where did you go to high school?"

Ryoma leaned on the table, placing his chin over the palm of his hand. His tone was casual but his gaze was calculating.

"Just a few districts away."

"Hounto? (Really?) Me too! Doko? (Where?)"

"Seishun Gakuen."

"Oh! Isn't your school known for tennis?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Were you part of the tennis club? They've been champions for three years our whole high school life."

Ryoma nodded again.

"Well, did you get to play in tournaments?"

"A couple." Ryoma nodded silently amidst the enthusiasm of the girl in front of him. His eyes seemed distant. Yet, he continued to analyze her character. "You seem to know awfully a lot about tennis." He commented. Oddly enough, she took no heed of his indifference.

"My grandma's a tennis coach and once, a trainer."

"Ah."

"Do you still play tennis?"

"Sometimes." Ryoma shrugged, leaning away. His eyes drifted to the cup before him. His fingers, his thumb and middle finger, absentmindedly turned the porcelain container. "On summers I'm always out with my tennis club. Do you play?"

"A little when I was in middle school. But I never really improved." Then she remembered with a touch of unusual coldness. Catching her gradual change of demeanor quickly, she turned to look at Ryoma with a shallow smile. "It's your turn. Do you have a question?"

"Not really," Ryoma backed away from the topic. His gaze flickered to her in wonder. "Answer this, though. Why are you so kind? I mean, you help out strangers for no reason, you always seem to see the good in everybody, and you smile all the time. Why? In my whole life, I've never met anyone as nosy and good-willed as you."

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh in disbelief at Ryoma's question.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She told him, covering her laugh with a hand. "And I do not smile all the time." She continued. Then, realized her laughing wasn't backing her declaration.

"Why are you so defensive?" Ryoma asked, amused by the pleasant ring of her laughter.

"Hey, no follow-up questions!"

"Well, you didn't exactly answer my first one." Ryoma found himself mirroring her mirth.

"Okay, okay." Sakuno settled down. "It's not that I always smile. I think it's more of, I'm always happy? I mean, I'm always with Tomo and she's the most upbeat and optimistic person I know! Aren't you the same with Momoshiro-senpai?"

Ryoma gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes. I'm the life of every party." He told her sarcastically, earning a spirited slap on the shoulder. His head shot to her with this incredulous look. Astonished how easily she fell into the moment. No one ever dared enter his space, but she, surprisingly, he didn't mind doing so.

"But you know what I mean, don't you? It just gets to you." She said with a smile. "As for the second part, isn't it refreshing being able to help people? Making people happy is man's purpose. Or well, at least mine." She flushed, suddenly realizing. "But I'm not saying I think I'm a good person."

"Yeah, because if you do, it'd be a contradiction."

Sakuno laughed.

"See, I'm learning more about you already, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma paused.

Sakuno realized what she just let slip. And she flushed even more so.

"Ah, sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to be rude—"

Ryoma was quick to shake his head.

"It's fine." He told her. "Besides, I lived in America for a while."

Sakuno smiled, understanding. Ryoma looks away, suddenly in unease.

"So, Mizuki told me something interesting the other day?" He brought up. "How come you don't have guy friends? And it doesn't seem like either you or Tomoka date."

"Oh." Sakuno nodded. Then, looking away in thought. "I guess I don't really."

"What's that all about? Don't tell me you just plan on focusing on your courses."

"Exactly." She replied quietly. Ryoma raised a brow. Then she thought, looking back at him. "Ne, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When did you find out you're gay?"

That question horridly got Ryoma riled up.

"I guess," He couldn't think straight. "I always knew at a point?" He shrugged, hastily changing the topic. "Ever surfed before?"

"What?" Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at his abruptness.

"I meant to ask," Ryoma ran a hand through his hair. "What are your hobbies?"

"Oh okay," Sakuno laughed even more. "That was a pretty specific jump, from surfing to hobbies." She said, gesturing from left to right. In front of her, Ryoma just shook his head. "Well, I like cooking in my spare time. If not that then I do volunteer work."

"God must be doing summersaults every time you get up in the morning, doesn't he?"

Sakuno laughed yet again.

"How about you? What do you do in your spare time?"

"Sleep, tennis, exercise? I don't really keep track."

"What is it with gay men and their body?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're all obsessed with sculpting your bodies. I've never once met a fat gay man, have you?"

Ryoma thought for a moment. Then realized, why was he thinking? He knew no gay man before Mizuki.

Still, he shrugged as if truly discerning it.

"Now that you mention it."

"See!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Tomo has these weird ideas—" Then realized Ryoma was looking at her bemused seemingly. She looked away, embarrassed. "Anyway, we're getting sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? But we're just asking questions. How can we be sidetracked?" He said, right about to laugh again.

"No, no." Sakuno said. "We're supposed to be asking questions beneficial to your future dates!"

"Oh, so there are parameters." Ryoma teased.

"Exactly. So," She thought for a while. "What's your best feature?" She saw Ryoma look, if possible, even more amused. "I mean, your selling point?"

"What?" He couldn't help but laugh, more because of the red stain on her white cheeks that refused to subside rather than the inconsistent tone of her voice. "You're asking me what I think my selling point is?" Sakuno nodded, glancing away with a shy smile. "Isn't that something people tell you, not you them?"

"No." She lightly jabbed his shoulder with a finger. "It's something people confident in themselves say humbly about themselves."

"Oh, so you know all about that because you're one of those confident humble people?" Ryoma continued to tease. Suddenly Sakuno's small, soft hands were over his and she squeezed them playfully.

"Will you just answer the question?" She impatiently seethed in a joking, funny manner.

"Fine, fine." He laughed. He was too amused to notice that Sakuno's hands settled on top of his. "Not that I ever thought about it but, since I'm not a confident humble person," He just had to say to tease her, causing her to laugh again. "It would have to be my tennis."

Sakuno almost choked, reddening, embarrassed in that same instant. Ryoma raised a brow as her face flushed more so. He didn't think it could be possible.

"I'm sorry?"

Then, like clockwork, Ryoma realized the misunderstanding. She had heard him wrong. And the word she thought she heard hit him square on the head. Before Sakuno could continue the discourse, acting as if nothing, Ryoma ended up laughing. The auburn-haired girl fumed as he laughed his heart out.

"You don't have to laugh that hard." She huffed indignantly with red-tinted cheeks. Hearing the word _hard_ uttered by someone so seemingly innocent such as her made Ryoma laugh even more. Then, as he continued his laughing fit, he reached out to hold her hand, just to make sure she didn't get up and storm away.

"God, you're killing me." He said, wheezing for breath from all the laughter. Suddenly, Sakuno started laughing herself, unable to keep herself from laughing at Ryoma's red, wheezing face. But he was already laughing so hard to notice this. As his abdominal muscles ached from all the laughing that afternoon, he made a promise to himself to continue keeping this girl close to him. He just couldn't imagine ever allowing himself to lose her.

A few days later, in the evening when Sakuno and Tomoka were in her dorm room celebrating Sakuno's birthday amidst their hectic schedules, they excitedly opened the presents she received from her friends and family. Her grandmother had sent her an enormous teddy bear for her collection. Ann gave her this beautifully engraved pen. And Tomoka wanted hers opened last because she got it mailed special and wanted no gift to overshadow hers. So before they got to her special gift, they made sure Sakuno had opened everything else already.

"Hey, you forgot this box." Tomoka said, showing her a small box as she jumped onto her friend's bed.

"Oh." Sakuno took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock with what it revealed.

"Damn." Tomoka breathed out. Then proceeded to check who it was from. "Of course." She had to sigh. "Gay men are always great with gifts. I'm almost too embarrassed to give you mine now."

For the first time in her life, Sakuno was at awe. She has never received expensive gifts up until then. She couldn't believe it and kept staring, waiting for it to suddenly disappear because it was just too good to be true.

"Well! Put it on!" Tomoka urged her happily. Sakuno sat up and put on the silver bracelet with the help of her friend's fumbling hands. In terms of size and style, it matched her character perfectly. "How come he knows it's your birthday? Don't you usually keep it to yourself?"

Sakuno turned to Tomoka with such a blissfully happy smile that the latter girl started feeling warm and fuzzy in her chest.

"I don't remember. I must've told him when we had coffee."

Tomoka could only smile at this and take her best friend into a tight hug. After that night, Sakuno never once stop smiling for the longest time in her life.

* * *

TBC.

**Forgive the fall of my writing. I know it's inconsistent and weak. I too want to paint beautiful pictures of this story with my words. But it seems too long to be able to be intricately designed. It'll take more time before I update if so. But then again, quality above par, right? **


	4. of friends and trust

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW.**

By the way, thanks to **MacDerpin**, because of you I've decided to update! I've been dragged deep into my LeviMikasa ship. Haha!

* * *

Misconceptions

of friends and trust

* * *

"Ne," Ryoma was reading his book when Momoshiro's head suddenly bobbed out of nowhere. "What do you think if I moved out?"

"There's not much to think of." Ryoma flipped to the next page with his thumb. "Other than, good riddance."

It was the head of Ryoma's turn to bob after being swatted by Momoshiro's large hand.

"I'm serious though." He sat beside Ryoma on their small dining table. "Will you be able to manage the rent?"

"Don't worry about me." Ryoma said, finally closing his book. Then, he turned to his friend, saying. "Where're you moving to?"

"Ann and I are thinking about sharing an apartment."

Ryoma gave him an incredulous look.

"You're that far off?"

Momoshiro grinned sheepishly.

"Apparently."

"Good for you." Ryoma told him indifferently, returning to his Engineer's Manual. Beside him, Momoshiro sighed and buried his head in his arms over the table.

"It'll probably be for the next school year, though." He mumbled. "Still far into the year." He finished. Gradually, their apartment slowly washed in silence. The only sound heard after was the flipping of the pages of Ryoma's book.

Sometime, days later, around a few minutes past one in the afternoon, Ryoma's phone vibrated beside him. He tucked his finger between the pages of the engineering manual he was close to finishing and lazily reached out for his phone with the other hand.

"Guess who's here." The voice on the other end immediately said, making Ryoma frown from where he sat.

"Just tell me." He answer indifferently. "You of all people should know I don't do guesses."

"It's me!" Another voice from the other end exclaimed right before laughing. That got Ryoma up from his seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He blurted out excitedly as he left his book on the table and got his keys.

"Connecting flight, connecting flight." The person said. "I'll be leaving at seven later."

"Damn." Ryoma said, locking the door behind him. "Where'll we be meeting up?"

"I don't know." His friend thought. "I'm with Kintarou at the mall now."

That stopped Ryoma from his tracks. His eyes narrowed.

"Let's meet somewhere else." The handsome young man with the frayed ebony hair hastily said.

"What?" The voice groaned. "But we just ordered drinks!"

Then, Ryoma said nonchalantly. "I guess I'll see you next time then."

"What the hell, Ryoma?! You fucking go here this instant!"

It was Ryoma's turn to groan.

"Don't make me."

"Damn it! The last time we saw each other was two years ago! Get your ass here!"

Ryoma glared at the road he was walking.

"Fine." He finally seethed. Then, he hung up, forgetting to ask where they were exactly.

"It's about time!"

"Koshimae! What the hell took you so long?"

Ryoma shrugged as his friends rambled on about him and his hatred towards large chain stores.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He cut them off with a glare. "I'm the tightly-wound prick who hates malls."

Kevin's brows softened.

"We weren't aiming for that." He said, dripping with concern. "But if you say so." He giddily agreed in a joking manner. His grin teasing Ryoma.

"So, are we hitting the courts or what?"

"Come on." Kintarou whined. "We're always at the courts."

"What do you mean always?" Ryoma gave him a raised brow. "We haven't been in one for months. And not with Kevin for at most two years." Then, he suddenly realized, his eyes turning red. "Don't tell me you've been playing without me."

Immediately, Kintarou took a step away from the jittery young man beside him, not at all wanting to stay within Ryoma's hitting distance. Then, Kintarou started whining, childishly shaking the milkshake in his hand.

"Actually." Kevin said after a while, taking a sip from his drink. "I kind of want to buy stuff before leaving. I just have two hours before I have to return to the airport anyway."

"We can play a number of games then." Ryoma turned to his friend with a frown. "What did you make me come all the way here for if not for tennis?"

Slowly, Kevin and Kintarou faced each other, both wearing cheeky grins.

"To YOLO, of course!" They cried in unison before pushing Ryoma off to start their unusual day. Ryoma groaned distastefully as he let them lead him elsewhere.

"Really?" Kevin said, intrigued, as he watched the demo. The trio, with their high start, simply ended up loitering around the mall as Kevin window-shopped. As of the moment, stopping by a specialty store, the Caucasian young man's eyes busily analyzed the automated robotics display before him. Beside him, Kintarou mirrored his astonishment. "Do you think they'd use an actuator for this model?"

"Impossible." Kintarou replied. "If they did, it would be inconsistent. They'd never get the authorization to release the product for mass production then. Did you get that on the exam, Koshimae?" The red-haired young man nudged him with a knowing grin.

Ryoma gave his companions a bored and grave expression.

"No." He told them blandly and simply out of spite. He could only care less about the automated Hello Kitty robot in front of them.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma turned his glare elsewhere. Then, realizing who it was that called him, found himself speechless.

"I never thought I'd ever see you in a mall." Sakuno smiled. Her eyes glanced at the demo Ryoma had been watching. She quickly made a mental note to herself that her homosexual friend liked Hello Kitty.

"Oh!" Kintarou exclaimed, bringing Ryoma's sanity back in a jolt. "Are you Koshimae's main squeeze already?"

A hand, immediately and without warning, slammed Kintarou in the back. The force nearly made him fall over, ineffectively keeping his mouth shut- as was the reason behind the painful jolt.

"What the heck, Koshimae?!"

Sakuno looked on with a questioning brow at Ryoma. Behind him, Kevin did too.

"Anyway," Sakuno started, suddenly uneasy. She could sense a tension filling the air as she looked into Ryoma's cool yet slowly clouding hazel eyes. "It was nice seeing you. I'll go on ahead."

Ryoma nodded. He was trying his best not to break as Kintarou continued angrily barking at him. But Sakuno lingered, then turned back to him. With a hushed and piqued tone as she stood on tiptoe to whisper something into his ear, she asked him in the most subtle manner she knew,

"Ne," She started. Kevin and Kintarou looked on with a raised brow. "For a gay man, you don't seem to hangout with any of the gays." Ryoma pulled away to look at her, his features slowly turning utterly aghast. Sakuno's eyes widened at the glare Ryoma seemed to have cast her way and quickly added. "Not that it should be that way." She finished with a flush.

"You're mistaken." He finally muttered, still staring at her with an incredulous glare he couldn't wipe off- a glare his features subconsciously concocted. Then, with Sakuno's wide chocolate eyes looking on in creeping anticipation, the unusually stirred young man pulled a rather disconcerted Kevin next to him. "He's a gay friend."

Kevin's face suddenly colored in a million shades of red.

"What?!"

"Oh." Sakuno mouthed in realization. Then she smiled. "You found a boyfriend already?"

Ryoma shook his head, realizing that if he already found a boyfriend, Sakuno was sure to end ties with him.

"No, no."

"What no?" Kevin cried. He was too confused to even speak up for himself.

"Ah," Sakuno mouthed. Then, turning to Kevin, reached out a hand for a shake. "Good afternoon," she said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, a schoolmate of Echizen-kun's."

Kevin blanked and simply took her hand routinely.

"He's Kevin Smith."

"An ex-lover?" She inferred. They seemed close enough to have been in an intimate relationship to her. But then again, she just met the man. Surprisingly, it took Ryoma no second later before nodding profusely, determined to agree with everything she said. She was the expert in the topic after all.

"Yes." He said. Then, added. "We ended it amicably, though."

"What the hell?"

Ryoma took no heed of his rattled friend.

"That's good." Sakuno smiled.

Kevin's eyes glinted and his nerves jolted within him. Suddenly, ideas pieced in together.

"Yeah." His voice addressing Sakuno surprised Ryoma. "God, I had to break up with him from all the sex."

Sakuno's eyes widened into saucers in an instant. Oh no, wait. It was Ryoma's.

"Ah." Sakuno smiled, giving Ryoma a questioning look.

"This guy is the dirtiest, kinkiest in the sac, if you know what I mean." He winked at her. In that instant, Ryoma shoved him away and gave a smile to Sakuno,

"He's just joking." He quickly said before roughly pulling his two snickering friends away from her by their collars.

"Never knew you were gay, Ryoma." Kevin shot at him with a laugh the moment they got away. "What the hell was all of that?"

"Nothing." Ryoma glared. His cheeks were tinted red. Then giving a malicious death glare to Kevin, added. "And thanks for the adlib."

Kevin shrugged haughtily with a smirk, "What are friends for?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

At this, his two friends entered into a long and painful laughing fit. Ryoma could only stand by them with a furious expression.

"Ah, I found you!" Sakuno suddenly said from behind them, sending Ryoma's nerves off to outer space once more. The back of his mind cried out to him, telling him to just end it with the girl and get some much needed peace. Ryoma's consciousness though, was too busy with current matters to take receipt of the message. "One of you guys dropped a wallet." She said, gingerly handing over the item to Ryoma. Then, before she left, she placed a gentle hand on her good friend's back.

"Are you alright?"

Ryoma flushed, said as if one word.

"Don't believe a thing Kevin said. None of it was true."

"Ne, don't worry." Sakuno waved off, feigning a smile. She was wary of her friend's glum state. "It isn't a big deal." She continued. Still, Ryoma's mood didn't change. For the young man, it felt as though the only person he actually wanted to keep a good reputation for was all _but_ getting the right idea of him. "Besides, it's you, Ryoma-kun." She smiled at him. "If Ryoma-kun say's it's not true, then it's not true."

At that short sentence, Ryoma felt himself caught. Behind him, his friends laughed so loudly. But all of it seemed mute to him. His eyes were simply entranced by the iridescence of Sakuno's smile, by the sincerity of her eyes. Although she was right in front of him, he felt a great distance between them.

"Besides, if not you, who else am I going to trust?" She finished with a light laugh. That day, her words rang into Ryoma's ears like a wakening call.

"Hey." Ryoma finds himself asking Tomoka one day. They were both walking back to their apartment complex. It was the middle of February and summer vacation was right at the corner. "Why does it seem like Ryuzaki doesn't have that many guy friends?"

Tomoka raised a brow at him. They've been friends for almost two months now.

"Not that many?" She repeated incredulously. "Try zero! Every single guy she's actually friends with are homosexuals."

"You've got to be joking." Ryoma thought. That's just impossible.

Tomoka sighed.

"It's true." Then gave him an eye. "You should know how easy it is. You're gay."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and thought to himself bitterly, you don't have to remind me.

"Anyway, it's because she's sworn off all men."

"And why would anyone do that?" He told her in disbelief. "Are you two part of a cult or something?"

Tomoka frowned.

"Well, if you must know, she was part of an accident in high school. It's really sad, even when I try to remember." She looked at him with a grim smile.

He didn't intend to pry. But without thinking, he asked her.

"What happened?"

Tomoka looked at him warily before sighing.

"When we were in high school, her first boyfriend drugged her out of a bet." She looked away, recalling the bitter memory.

That one sentence was enough to jab Ryoma to a halt. He turned to his unlikely friend in disbelief. But he didn't say anything. And she took it as an indication to continue.

"She was alone that night with two of his guy friends. She's known them since middle school. Heck, even I did. So it was obvious she trusted them. But, they still did— ." She started to choke. "Fuck them. Damn them." She started walking again. And Ryoma had to follow with heavy steps as he listened on. "They drugged her and were about to- to rape her. But then, this guy, I mean, one of them— his name was Ren, was washed with guilt. Who wouldn't anyway, right?!"

"They've known each other since damn fuck middle school! Even back then, Sakuno was the sweetest girl I knew! So, before things got really nasty, he managed to take Sakuno away. He called me the instant he did. And I punched him. I kicked him. I slapped him, scratched him," She was crying now. "I beat him up as hard as I could when I saw— when I saw the sorry state of my friend. For the years remaining in high school, I tormented them. Among us, no one told anyone. Everyone was ashamed after all. They tried to forget about it, especially Sakuno. But I couldn't. So I was dubbed the death bringer of those three assholes with people knowing absolutely nothing. All they could make up were rumors about me and the three of them in a foursome, in some crap high school drama, you name it. Thank god Sakuno's name was never mentioned!"

"Then, there was this one time, right before graduation, I saw Sakuno talking to her ex. Just seeing him with the audacity to even talk to her made my blood boil like god knows. So I swung a punch at him." She laughed when she turned to him. "You know, if you ever see guys with crooked noses, that's probably them. I took about two years to make those damn marks stick. Sakuno tried telling me off so many times. But I couldn't. She kept telling me to just forget about it and try to move on like she has, but I just couldn't."

"At first I thought I was just angry. She was my best friend after all! But then, I got to a point when I realized that... maybe unconsciously, I thought what happened was my fault. I mean. I'm her _best friend_. I was supposed to _sense_ these things. But _I_ didn't." She started choking up again. She looked up at an expressionless Ryoma with her glassy eyes. "It just takes one accident to shatter your self-confidence, you know. Since that night, I couldn't forgive myself and have been making up for it ever since."

"Honestly, I'm glad she met you." She told Ryoma, her smile quivering but true. "Since she's met you, she's been happier than I've ever saw her for the longest time. Sure, you'll never really be _the one_. But," She smiled up at him. "Your friendship is the only relationship she'd ever want to be in anyway."

They were already in their complex by the time she finished. And before she got into her apartment, she told Ryoma with the most genuine expression he's seen from her.

"So, with your gay magic," She joked. "Please help Sakuno find that one man for her that will make a difference." She smiled sadly. "God knows how much she deserves an honest man in her life," That comment struck a nerve in Ryoma. "She's never once met one before."

Amidst his throat dry, coarse from the sad revelation, the handsome young man managed to ask as the girl turned to her apartment.

"What about her family? Her father?"

"Oh. Didn't I mention?" Tomoka was surprised at herself. "She's never had one." Then, looking down at the floor. "Actually," Then turning to him with a small smile. "She's an orphan." She shook her head when Ryoma looked more downcast. She didn't need him to show her a grim exterior to know. "Not that it ever was a problem." She hastily added. "She has a loving grandma, you see. Loved her all her life in the stead of her parents."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, finding it hard to digest everything he's learned. With that, Tomoka made a small bow and opened her door. Suddenly, she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" The boisterous girl cried, surprised and happy. Ryoma looked into Tomoka's apartment and found Sakuno approach her from inside, by the hallway.

"Grades are out!" He heard her say. Then, Sakuno caught him looking and waved at him, smiling. Not knowing what to do, not feeling like doing anything, Ryoma stiffly waved back before turning to his apartment, trying to make what he could of the sour truth.

It was odd, to find the history of one's character. Especially of one so grave. At that moment, the many dazzling smiles Sakuno's sent his way morphed into the most misleading expression he's ever encountered. And since he's known her, he felt cheated by her kindness.

* * *

TBC?

**After all, what's the point of a good relationship if your closest friend can't even confide with you? I really like the last line, "And since he's known her, he felt cheated by her kindness." Damn. Haha.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT to interested readers. **

**I am going into serious mode in school already. So before I leave for what I think will be forever- it has been a good long shot with - I ask what'd you'd prefer for the continuation of this story. **

**OPTION #1: I'll simply post my rough story brainstorm in here as the next chapter. There you'll see where everything is going, how the story will progress, and even end. Yes. End. **

**OPTION #2: Just stick to my regular "good" chapter updates and HOPE I update- which I most probably will not.**

**OPTION #3: Who gives a shit? **

**So, what'll it be? I start my leave on Monday (GMT+8). Hope you liked the recent update! **


	5. what comes after

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Last update.

* * *

Misconceptions

* * *

_.summer break _

_the group decides to go to Momoko's family's cabin. in the evening, cozy and settled around a campfire, the group share stories. _

"So, how about you, Tomo?" Momoko giggled. "Who was your first love?"

"There was this guy once, in high school." Tomoka quickly chimed in, grinning. "He confessed to me and I rejected him."

"How come?" Ann sounded alarmed and desolate for her friend, sitting up from where Momo held her. Tomoka shook her arms, trying to feign a laugh amidst the sudden uneasiness growing inside her.

"Timing wasn't right, I suppose." She said, then added hastily. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." She laughed, though her grief was evident. They were a large group, but at that moment, Ryoma felt as though she was looking right at him. "You only get one chance at this. I knew he was mine. And I let him go."

"You talk as if you're a veteran at this." Ryoma coarsely mentioned, not really looking at anyone. In the group of huddling people, Tomoka shook her head.

"That's because when you meet that person, you just know." She shrugged. "It won't be obvious at the start. But then you get to a point where you'll think that maybe, you've loved them since day one."

"Who was the guy?" Sakuno suddenly said, her voice was rough. She gave Tomoka a look that sent chills down their spine. It was the first time they saw her wear such a grave expression.

Tomoka's eyes glistened.

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

Sakuno rose up in an instant. The moment she did, Tomoka shook her head and let out a frustrated cry. The others huddles by the fire looked at each other, confused and questioning what just happened.

"It's okay." Ann said, comforting Tomoka but oblivious as to why. Ryoma got up and went after Sakuno. He found her near the river, crying in her lonesome slouched over the water.

"Go away." Her voice trembled the moment Ryoma got closer. She was sobbing so badly the silhouette of her hunched shoulders were heaving. The young man stopped where he was. And for about the longest time, he stood behind her in the shadows, waiting for her cries to subside. "She always told me she was so in love with him." She cried. Not really to no one and not really to Ryoma. "She's loved him since tennis club of freshman year." Her voice was breaking. "She never told me, you know." Now she was facing him with the saddest face he's ever seen. The blue glistening water from the river seemed to reflect the tears falling from her face. "She never told me." Without being able to take it anymore, she fell to her knees. And right at the moment she was falling, Ryoma ran to catch her. With her knees a few inches short from getting bruised, Ryoma held on to her shoulders as she turned to bury her sobs on his chest. That night, she soaked his dark blue jacket with her cry.

That afternoon after, during their second day away, Sakuno approached Ryoma and apologized. There, she told him everything.

And in that same afternoon, Ryoma found his voice. Had he been another person listening to the sincerity of his words, he'd laugh.

"It's unhealthy." He started softly. He avoided Sakuno's attentive gaze. They were seated on the wooden steps of the front porch. "You shouldn't disregard the idea of dating. You might not even know you've missed a chance." As he uttered those words, as he turned to look into her hazel eyes, his whole being felt rigid. With those words, he felt as if he laid himself bare before her. As if he's confessed feelings he wasn't even sure about himself.

It was a months before the start of the next school year. Sakuno was already staying in her dorm to be able to stay in the city. Her grandmother had relocated to the province. In her pajamas, she draped her comforter over her small shoulders before going out to get the box she left by her the laundry mat. It was around six in the evening at the time.

As she proceeded to go back to her room, hauling the heavy box, the sight of people moving in next door caught her attention. Not really a friendly person, she just took at peek and suddenly found a beautiful, kind face looking at her. Brown eyes and bluish hair shown in the lights slipping out of the opened door. Then, the face smiled.

Sakuno, in return, bowed and smiled politely before going back to her room.

* * *

_.annual tennis camp._

_sometime, later that summer, Ryoma starts packing for his annual tennis retreat. in this segment, Sakuno is in his apartment, helping him pack when Ryoma mentions he'll be rooming with a friend. tennis was sacred to him so he wouldn't be there to answer any of her calls. he continued to tell her that if it was really important, she could contact his roommate, Yukimura Seiichi, to get in touch with him. _

"Yukimura, Yukimura." Sakuno repeated, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Anyway, we frequent the same Tennis Club." Ryoma continued stuffing stuff into his bag. "And I don't plan on ever plan on picking up my phone, I barely play tennis as it is during the year. So," he got her phone and typed in digits. "If you need to look for me you can call him."

"Ah!" Sakuno realized just then. "My neighbor is named Yukimura!"

"Congrats." Ryoma said dryly.

"Ask your friend if he has a sister!"

With that, Ryoma zipped his bag.

.

_Sakuno does call Ryoma when he's away. only, he's never there so she ends up talking to the friendly voice on the other end of the line. and what started out as short phrases turned into longer chats. and before Ryoma noticed it, they've gotten far too attached._

Ryoma glared at the buzzing phone in front of him. Flashing on the screen was Sakuno's name. Irked with jealousy, he answered Yukimura's phone.

"What?" He didn't mean to bite out.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun! Isn't this Yukimura-san's number?"

He seethed at the mention of the name, his blood boiling.

"He's playing tennis. As am I. Why do you even keep calling? Don't you know you're becoming too bothersome."

Suddenly, the door to his room clicked open, revealing a radiant Yukimura, fresh and rejuvenated from the courts. He brought up the small towel draped over his shoulders to wipe the sweat on his temple. Ryoma's glare deepened. In an instant, he ended Sakuno's call and placed back Yukimura's phone on the counter.

"Was that my phone?" The young man asked, surprised.

"Sakuno just called." Ryoma shrugged as if nothing. He wanted no single thing more than to have their tie erased.

Yukimura's face lit up in an instant. And before Ryoma could add, 'She called _me._' Yukimura was already dialing back her number.

"You called?" The boy with the kind face laughed, turning away from Ryoma. Behind him, the angry young man cursed his luck.

.

_a few weeks later, after Ryoma's return from the two month camp, Yukimura and Sakuno start to date. Sakuno finally went through with it since she had the blessing of the stupid Ryoma._

Ryoma groaned. "Maybe I really am the gay best friend."

Momoshiro could only shake his head, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, I handed that guy over to her on a silver platter!"

"And, if I tell her I'm straight, she'll never talk to me again. But if I don't, I'll continue killing myself by seeing her with— with-." He cried desperately, keeping his head straight by sandwiching it with his two hands.

.

_after knowing Sakuno for over a year, after being in love with her for eleven of those months, in all Ryoma's heartbreak, he finally decides to go on his first date in a very long time._

"Oh my god."

Ryoma turned his head to find himself looking at a blushing girl with dark chestnut hair.

"Sorry," She said, bowing. "I never imagined you to look exactly like your picture."

Ryoma turned to her, scoffing. It was _his _picture. Why wouldn't he look like it?

"I mean," The girl continued to rattle on. "Nobody is this handsome. Only, you, so evidently, are. Handsome, I mean."

Ryoma nodded in thanks, not really feeling up to talking.

"Ne, shall we go?" She gave him a large, welcoming smile.

"Hn." Ryoma nodded again.

Throughout the day, whenever they walked, he was three to four paces in front of her, farther if the length of his stride was included. Whenever she'd ask him questions, he'd always just nod. It went on for about two hours to their date before the girl, whose name he had forgotten, told him off.

"What?" Ryoma raised a brow at her accusations.

"Finally!" She exclaimed incredulously. "I got a word out of you! I knew you were too handsome to be true! But I was wrong! I should've thought, you were too handsome to be a decent person! How many women have you made your playthings? How many women's hearts have you broken? You inconsiderate prick!" She slapped him. Or rather, was about to, when Ryoma was suddenly pulled back by his hand.

He turned, his eyes widened by shock.

He was looking back at the only person he's been thinking about since he's met her.

Sakuno was looking back at him with the same shock reflecting in her eyes, only, this came from the surprise of acting out. She looked at him, frozen, not knowing what to do next. So, in her stead, he acted.

Before his date realized what was happening, he ran away and pulled Sakuno with him. Behind them, he could hear an angry scream coupled with the slamming of a bag.

They stopped by the large fountain. Sakuno was heaving, trying to catch her breath from the run. And Ryoma was looking back at her, still holding onto her hand.

"Are you alright?" He couldn't help but smile. She had taken away his heart the moment she showed up. And she has had for a number of times now.

Unable to speak up, Sakuno nodded instead, laughing suddenly. Or has been, she was just too busy catching her breath.

"Did you see her face?" She asked him, red with laughter. "It was so red!"

"Yeah, just like yours." Ryoma said sarcastically, his heart thumping, unsure whether it came from the run. Sakuno just kept laughing.

It was in that moment when Ryoma wanted nothing more than saying it.

I love you.

For heaven's sakes, Sakuno, I'm in love with you.

But, he never does.

And he swallows his pride because of it.

"Who was she?" She asked him. Her brows were raised in true interest.

Ryoma shrugged.

"You see how handsome I am, right?" Sakuno's lips twitched. Ryoma quickly took note and continued to say with a smirk, "Probably just couldn't resist."

At that, Sakuno fell back into a fit of laughter.

And, Ryoma, for fear he'd lose her, decides to keep up the charade.

.

_Yukimura invites Sakuno to play tennis. apparently, to his utter disdain, Ryoma finds himself playing with them. _

"Yukimura-kun!" Sakuno called out in a huff, stopping right in front of him as she caught her breath. Getting fit was harder than she thought.

Yukimura lightly laughed at her.

"Two more rounds, Ryuzaki-san." He reminded her good-naturedly.

"Hai, hai." Sakuno nodded, still out of breath.

Out of nowhere came a teasing laugh. The couple turned their heads to find Ryoma balancing a tennis ball on the round tip of his racket.

"I never knew how unfit you were, Sakuno." He said, tauntingly. The girl before him would've grown redder if she wasn't already so red.

Sakuno only laughed him off.

"When Ryuzaki-san's done with training, she'll be able to keep up with you in tennis, Ryoma-kun." Yukimura said, stepping up for Sakuno.

.

_Sakuno forces Ryoma to spend time with her and Yukimura, basically, unknowingly making him feel like the ever awkward third wheel. that evening, as Sakuno purchased something, Ryoma and Yukimura waited for her outside. _

"You're not gay, are you?" Yukimura suddenly said as the two stood by the lamp post, waiting for Sakuno. Ryoma's eyes widened as he turned to the man beside him. The older guy looked as if he'd hit the jackpot. "I thought so. After all those years in camp, it seemed almost impossible when Sakuno told me." He started in all seriousness. "Listen, I don't know what your relationship with Sakuno is but I'm in love with her. And as harsh as this may be, I never plan on letting her go."

"Hn." Ryoma nodded, looking at the cold concrete floor. Because that's just about what he felt like, like mush on the goddamn floor for having it all gone all astray since day one.

"When I think about it, I have you to thank." The guy continued. "If you hadn't introduced us, if you hadn't pulled this charade, she'd probably never go out with me."

Ryoma, forlorn coupled his bittersweet laughter.

"Honestly, I don't understand why she thinks I'm gay. I don't know what I do to make it seem that way." He laughed grimly.

It took a while before Yukimura spoke up softly.

"People see what they want to see." He smiled. "Sakuno is no different."

There was a short lull.

"But she is." Ryoma said. Yukimura couldn't fight an agreeing laugh, understanding him.

"Yes, she is."

.

_Ryoma is forlorn. Sakuno and Yukimura have been dating for nearly a year. _

Ryoma never minded admitting defeat. But this wasn't tennis or academia. This was his heart. Ever since he's met Sakuno, nothing has ever gone right. But then again, in love, you can never expect anything to go right. Because it never really does. You get your moments, that's for sure. But it will never be smooth-sailing. That was what Ryoma understood all these years he's known Sakuno. Regardless, he's happy he met her. Because had he not, he'd never know how it felt to utterly devote yourself, to irrevocably love another amidst it all.

.

_nearing the start of their fourth year in university, Ryoma confides with Tomoka. he confesses about his gender. he confesses how he feels about Sakuno. he confesses how much he's dying, aching, wanting to tell her how he felt. Tomoka tells him that she's known for sometime now. she admits she was so stupid to think he was gay, especially after she started noticing how Ryoma looked at Sakuno- there was so much love and longing clouding his eyes whenever Sakuno was near. _

"Ryoma." Tomoka implored as the young man grabbed his coat. "I'm begging you, don't tell her. This will break her."

Ryoma just gave her an understanding smile, telling her that no matter what happens, it'll be alright.

.

_Ryoma invites Sakuno for coffee, resolute in confessing no matter the consequence._

"So, what is this about, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno laughed as she dropped her bag on the table and pulled her seat across him. The grave expression on Ryoma's face wiped off her laugh. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma reached out and held her hands in his. And in the utmost sincerity, he told her.

"I'm in love with you."

The tone of his voice confused Sakuno at first. But then she nodded, understanding.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

"No. You don't understand." Ryoma urged on. "I'm not gay."

"What?"

"I never was gay. You just assumed it yourself."

Sakuno's smile slowly vanished. "I don't understand…" She started unsurely, her mind wandering. "You lied?" Her thoughts surged back to when she was in high school. Horrid memories from her past started flying back. Sweet lies whispered to her ears by people she trusted started resurfacing. Unconsciously, she pulled her hands away from Ryoma. Her mind suddenly in a daze.

In a start, Ryoma jolted her from her memories and firmly latched on to her cold hands.

"Look at me, Sakuno." He forced her. "Focus on me." His tone was desperate and imploring. "I know it's confusing but all you have to know is just how crazily in love I am with you."

Sakuno shook her head.

"You're joking." She told him. "This has got to be a joke."

In all seriousness, Ryoma shook his head.

"It's not." Slowly, he could feel Sakuno slip away.

"If it's not." She laughed bitterly. "Then that just means you've led me on for almost two years now."

"No. No. You're not seeing the point."

"And the point is?" Sakuno yelled, rising up from her seat, glaring, scowling, and crying. "This is exactly why I don't like men! They string you around and twist and fool you, as if you're some sick joke!"

"You think it's been easy for me?!" Ryoma mirrored her confusion, her anger, her grief. "Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?! You don't know how hard I tried not to! But there's only so much I could take!"

"What about me? All this time— all this time you've played me for a fool!" She continued crying, shouting. Her chest felt like it would burst as it tightened and tightened with hurt. "I was in love with you! I fell in love with a gay man! And I tried to cope with it! I tried to make something out of it! But then, you come here telling me you're straight! Was it that hard to walk up to me before and tell me, 'Hey, by the way, I'm actually straight'?! Or was I just too amusing to watch?!"

A lengthy silence followed after that.

Then, Ryoma spoke up.

"You love me?"

Sakuno's tear kept spilling.

"I don't know." She told him honestly, trying to smile amidst the tears because that's just who she was. "All I'm just sure of is that you lied to me." And then, she left.

That cold winter afternoon, Ryoma sat motionless on the same table for hours, not knowing what to do after then.

.

"Don't ever show your face to me again." She tells him with a coldness that sent chills down his spine. With a push, her door clicks and shuts in front of him. Maybe if he cried, she'd take pity on him and finally understand how sorry he was for lying to her. But, he looks down, his eyes were dry. He wondered how many times, how long has it been since he's started begging for her forgiveness.

.

_Momoshiro visits his old apartment, wanting nothing more than to aid Ryoma's broken heart._

"If you don't ever see it working out with her, there're a million other fishes in the sea." Momoshiro told him, placing a reaffirming hand on his shoulder. "There's bound to be someone you'll love as much as or even more than her."

Ryoma scoffed, pushing his hand away. "You talk as though it's so easy. You talk as if looking for another Ann is easy for you."

"It will never be easy, Ryoma. But if it does come to that point, when I've got to try to move on, I will. I may not end up with the same type of relationship, but I will be able to find someone new. Only, unlike you, I don't have to."

.

_even before university, Sakuno and Ryoma already met once. this was supposed to be a bonus chapter._

"What did you hit me for?" Ryoma groaned, glaring at Momoshiro.

"For those!" Momo cried in frustration, angrily pointing a finger at Ryoma's duffle bag. The pair had just gone out to purchase some water only to return to find Ryoma's bag stuffed with a number of blue ribbons. And Momoshiro's bag, well, was still intact. The blue ribbons indicated the popularity of a tennis player during the ongoing tournament. It was a twist the organizers planned because of the upcoming Valentine's Day.

"What are those?" Ryoma glared, picking off the ribbons from his bag. He was about to throw them away when Momoshiro hit him on the arm again. "What now?"

"What the hell are you doing throwing them away for?"

"It's trash!" Ryoma cried out to his annoying friend. "Didn't your mom tell you to properly throw away garbage?"

Momo hit him again.

"What the hell?!"

"You listen you stupid kid!" Momo cried at his friend.

"I'm just a year younger—"

Momo hit him again.

"The participants of the tournament with the most number of blue ribbons get to win two all-expense paid tickets to Kyoto!" He cried desperately. "Who wouldn't want that?!"

Ryoma looked down to the blue ribbons in his hand, intrigued. Suddenly, to the young prodigy, the tickets seemed to turn into bricks of gold.

"They've given every girl in the audience a ribbon!" Momo got the ribbons from the shocked and fazed hands of Ryoma and counted them. "You got frickin thirty-three over here!"

"Is that a lot?" Ryoma finally said. His voice sounded hopeful. He did want to go to Kyoto. It's been a while since he's had a match with Shitenhoji.

"Uh. Duh!" Momo freaked out. "I just got two! And both of it, I had to ask for!"

"Well, how do I know if I'm leading?"

"You don't." Momo said grimly, putting down Ryoma's ribbons. "Here." He said, handing over his two precious ones. "It's not much—" Ryoma snorted. "But it'll help a little."

"Thanks." Ryoma said genuinely. Then, clutching onto his ribbons, asked Momoshiro with resolve. "Will you help me win, senpai?"

Momo could only grin.

Not a moment later passed when Ryoma was called in for his next match. He gave it his all. In between hits, he shot cool glances at the audience, getting a number of excited female cries. When his match was done, a number of girls approached him, handing the sacred ribbons. At the background, Momoshiro was crying. He was proud his friend had finally matured.

Suddenly, screeches from the other court caught their attention. Ryoma and Momo glared, feeling the competition rising. They had forgotten about damn fan service Eiji. And to think they thought their opponents were from the competing schools.

"Ochibi!" Eiji called out happily, holding out a number of ribbons. "I can't believe I got over forty after just one match!"

Beside him, Oishi shook his head.

"We both got those, Eiji." He sighed. Then, looked at Ryoma and Momo. "How many have you guys gotten? I gave all of mine to Eiji."

"I've got fifty-six, nya!" Eiji cheered, jumping giddily around them. Ryoma's scowl deepened. Then, he turned around and walked away. "Where's he going?" He asked Momo who only shrugged.

"Gomen." Ryoma started, approaching a group of girls. His cheeks were red from embarrassment. He wasn't one to blatantly walk over to a girl. He knew the insinuations. But damn, everyone of them had a blue ribbon. "But do you mind sparing me your ribbons? I'm planning to go to Kyoto and—"

Shrieks suddenly emerged from the group of girls, causing Ryoma to step back, fearing for himself. Before he knew it, he had all their ribbons. And the said girls, they all suddenly vanished in a loud cry. It shocked him at first but what does he care. He had the ribbons anyway.

So, that was what he did, he walked around asking every girl for her ribbon. Some had asked for his phone number before surrendering their ribbon. Ryoma nodded, just giving them fake contact details. Until he met a girl who dialed him and ended up with the wrong contact.

"Wha—" She almost cried. Then she glared. Then she got extremely mad. "What the hell would you give me a fake number for, you asshole!"

Before she could slap Ryoma on the brain, he had already fled off with her ribbon.

It was less than an hour before the game ended. And he's succeeded having seventy-eight ribbons. He had asked around, and the most others got was less than twenty. But then of course, there was Eiji's seventy-seven.

Damn if he didn't win this.

Alas, with much hard work, determination, and bribing of some other guys, Ryoma ended up with one hundred thirty ribbons, bagging the prize. He was so happy. Sure, he had to step on his pride to get the tickets. But now, he was off to Kyoto. He needed to contact Kintarou though, to start setting up matches. But all these thoughts of glee were brought to a stop when Ryoma caught sight of the dates on the tickets.

"Can't I have these changed?" Ryoma glared at the crass old woman behind the counter who was in charge of giving out the prizes. "It's pretty stupid if I win something useless."

The old woman glared at him before shutting her window.

Ryoma was furious. He went to Momo, trying to sell his tickets to the guy. But Momo also declined.

"Are you crazy?" He said. "That's when we'll be having our out of town training! Of course I won't be able to go!"

Then, he tried selling them to the other players. They all just glared at him. He did beat them all up after all. Even told them off with his "Mada mada dane"s.

Finally, he was tired. Maybe his mother would want it. Or maybe his cousin. But damn, he had forgotten. They were all going abroad at the date on the ticket. Well, thanks for wasting my time, the young prodigy thought, angrily throwing the tickets overhead in defeat.

As he walked away, a girl called out to him.

"Ano, you dropped your tickets?"

Ryoma was too annoyed to care.

"Keep it." He said, glaring as he walked back to his team. The girl behind him looked at the tickets in awe.

"Ne, ne, what's that?" Her friend suddenly asked from behind.

"Tomo… Do you want to go to Kyoto with me?"

Tomoka raised a brow and checked the tickets. Then, she finally got it. A grin surfaced from her face. And nodding, she said.

"Woohoo! We're going to Kyoto!"

.

_as he thought, Sakuno did cut ties with him. he hasn't seen her, only Tomoka on rare occasions, or heard her voice. around the middle of their last year in university, he's gotten used to the void that filled her absence. later into the year, after getting much too busy with his studies, after flying back and forth the country and abroad for international competitions and conferences, Ryoma finds himself slowly forgetting the ache of being tremendously, irrevocably, and stupidly in love with Sakuno. he allowed school to drown him. and he rather preferred it to heartbreak. _

_at this time, in the last final week, three months before their graduation, Sakuno walks back to her dorm room one late night. the dark bags under her eyes, she told herself for the longest time, came from studying- not from having let Ryoma go. it's been nearly eight months since she last saw him._

It happened on one of those timed nights Sakuno was walking back to her dorm room after a late night in the library. Two men approached her from the shadows, placing an arm over her shoulder as they led her down an abandoned alleyway. They smelt of liquor and smoke, a stench that came from something other than cigarettes. With their coarse voices, they whispered sweet nothings to her.

The whole time they did, she could feel a sharp object lightly tap her side.

A million thoughts rushed through her mind the moment the two men appeared. She knew she should've ran away that instant. But she didn't. Her knees suddenly weakened and trembled. Her fingers felt cold as she held on tighter to the strap of her bag, clinging to it as though it provided the security she needed.

"Hey." A hoarse voice whispered into her ear. She froze, feeling a sticky hand reach into her sweater, tracing her skin with a finger. "Want to have some fun?"

Memories of voluntarily climbing up to the room of her ex-boyfriend's, light-headed from the effect of the drug she unknowingly taken, suddenly rushed through her. She remembered vaguely trying to push them off her with her weakened arms. She could recall hot tears spilling from her eyes as she cried for them to stop in a soft, groggy, drugged voice.

The hand on her back lingered before tracing upward to the hook of her bra. And the moment the man tried to unhook it, reaching forward to her breasts, Sakuno took that sudden, jolted yet brave step forward in defense. The instant she did, a hand roughly grabbed her shirt. Its threads loosened as she tried to pull away. In a quick flurry of movement, she held her handbag and swung, hitting her first assailant square on the face before hastily following-up with the kick to the groin. The man fell in an instant, crying and cursing as he held his hurt, sensitive crotch.

Sakuno turned, ready to run away. But right as she turned, she felt a sharp object cut into her side.

"Shit!" She heard one of them cry, pulling out the object in a painful twist that sent Sakuno falling on her knees in a sharp cry. The man she had kicked down struggled to get up. He was still holding onto his enflamed groin.

"Fuck you, bitch!" He spat before running away with his friend. They left her there, frozen shock, in utter shock, as her wound continued to bleed profusely.

They said lightning never strikes twice in the same place. Sakuno held this belief to heart, thinking she was immune from at least the same kind of pain. But as she laid on the cold hard ground, with her palm soaked in her blood as she tried to block the bleeding, she started losing consciousness. As her mind blanked, she subtly thought that she wasn't ready. She was afraid of dying, of what followed. Her whole being was terrified to the bone. But all the same, she couldn't help but accept her fate, knowing fully that she's been waiting for this moment her whole life.

In some distance, in the silence, a faint sound called to her behind the darkness.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was casual, nonchalant, as he followed her gaze into the infinite plunge below. Sakuno's eyes widened, suddenly finding herself standing on the ledge of a skyscraper. Her gaze kept looking into the bright abyss hidden below by the distance. She knew it has been a long time since she's heard his voice so close to her. But at that moment, it felt as though they never spent all those eight months apart. So, she continued looking down in a mix of question and this odd form of solitude. She didn't answer him. "Are you going to jump?"

She turned to look at Ryoma. The young man was that from her memories. His expressive sharp eyes were intrigued as he continued looking down the building. The strong winds were blowing his short ebony hair into a fray. Sakuno turned back to the view down below.

"You know you should." He simply stated. And, feeling as though someone else was in control of her body, Sakuno took a step over the ledge and fell. The white abyss turned into a grey road in a matter of seconds. The instant she hit the ground, her heavy eyelids, groggy from the long slumber, broke open in a daze. Her vision was blurry. Nevertheless, her eyes looked around in search.

"You took your damn time sleeping, Ryuzaki."

Her unclear vision turned to the sound and found a blurry figure with frayed ebony hair and lightly tanned skin sitting coolly by her hospital bed. She saw him place down his book the moment he turned to her, giving her most longed for and treasured smile. She didn't have to make out his face because her heart knew exactly who he was.

From where she laid, unconscious and wearing a respirator, a single tear dropped from the side of her eye. But it had gone unnoticed by a sleeping Tomoka.

She had been dreaming.

.

_two years later, after graduation. _

After much urging from his colleagues, Ryoma decides to open his personal e-mail account. His lips purse into a thin line. Useless messages, he thought to himself, more irked than he should've been as he scrolled down the heap of unread messages. His eyes suddenly widened, stumbling upon a long unmentioned name. His chest tightened. He was unsure whether he should open it. He's tried forgetting her. And he was sure just a simple word of even the faintest disdain would send him spiraling back down again.

It took him three days before finally getting over himself, three days of telling himself he was alright, that he wasn't affected by her anymore. Three days of convincing himself he was stone.

When he opened it, he found that the message was dated months ago. After simply quickly browsing through it, he left all else and got the next plane to Japan.

He sat on the front door's steps of her building. And as the hours went by, she wasn't home, his head started bowing, tempting to fall asleep.

Sakuno got home later in the evening. Her breath hitched at the sight before her. She could almost cry. It's been more than three years since she last saw him. Her hands pressed on her lips, muffling her soft thankful sob. When she got better hold of herself, she allowed herself to step forward, towards him. And as he slept there, she slowly knelt on the cold step in front of him. With her eyes leveled on his', she gently brushed his hair aside. Her hand settled on his shoulder.

And just as he started to stir, with a captivating smile, she told him,

"Took you long enough."

Before he had fully awaken from his sleepy stupor, she cupped his cheeks with both her hands, the tips of her dainty fingers lightly grazing his ebony hair, and turned his head, capturing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. Gently, she felt his hands sliding from her back to the back of her head as he deepened their kiss with a slip of his tongue.

* * *

LESSONS TO LEARN:

1. In the real life, if you tell a person to leave you alone, they _will_. And no matter how much you pain and hope they'll suddenly understand that you actually wanted to work things out with them, they _won't_. Reality is that you're not the only person in the world. So don't go throwing away people just because you're insecure or too proud.

2. In the real life, shit does happen. Maybe not to you, but you'll meet a number of people who have gone through shits that you thought only happened in movies. Well, wake up and step out of your damn oblivious naïve bubble.

3. In every relationship, you need to talk. You need to get to know each other and spend time with each other. It's shit to think that you fell in love at first sight and think of that person for a whole fucking decade. That's frickin infatuation, actually, insanity even, not love.

4. Time heals wounds.

* * *

**The end. **

**It would've been cool to have finished this story. Maybe in the future, I might come back to this story. **

**As you have read, it's pretty long. Also, supposedly, there'd be TomoKai. And an epilogue. But then, this is what I'll be leaving you with. Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was fun while it lasted. :) **


End file.
